


All I Want For Christmas

by darkmus



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Drunkenness, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 15:43:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seto thinks Joey is singing to him, but it could be the alcohol talking...</p><p> </p><p>Winter Holiday 2011 gift-fic for <a href="http://scratchwhereititches.tumblr.com/">scratchwhereititches</a>.<br/>(<a href="http://darkmus.tumblr.com/post/15117907252/scratchwhereititches-answered">Listen to song.</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want For Christmas

Seto still wasn’t quite sure how his brother had convinced him to hold a huge Christmas party at their house this year. He was even less sure on how he had agreed to allow their entertainment room be turned into a Christmas karaoke bar. However, there was one thing he knew for sure: he couldn’t take his eyes off of a certain blond who was making his way to the front of the room.

 

To be honest, Seto had only been half paying attention to the whole affair, only trying to meet the bare minimum requirements of a gracious host. At this point, he was more concerned by what was filling his glass than the people filling his house. It was the only way to enjoy himself without bear the brunt of his brother’s ire for non-participation. But when Joey hopped up on stage, Seto pushed himself off of the wall he had been leaning against to watch him curiously.

 

The new song cued up and the first few chords pleasantly wafted out of the speakers. Joey grinned at the crowd and began to sing.

 

“Don’t want a lot for Christmas / there’s just one thing I need…”

 

As Joey sang, Seto was surprised at how good of a singer he was. Joey’s voice was as easy-going as his personality and Seto found himself listening more to the sound of his voice more than the words. The calming sound went very well with his champagne-induced buzz.

 

However, he slowly became increasingly aware that Joey’s eyes were curiously locked with his. His foggy brain jumbled together this crazy idea that Joey was singing **to** him. And once that thought bubbled up, Seto began to listen to the lyrics in earnest. By then, Joey had already sung a couple verses and the next few lines really struck him in the chest.

 

“Make my wish come true / You know that all I want for Christmas…” and then Joey gestured towards the wall he was standing near, “… is you.”

 

Seto blinked in shock and nearly dropped his glass, now rapt at attention. He quickly and discretely glanced around him, heart pounding. There were a few people were near him but they were coupled together. Unless he was singing to one of—? No, Joey had definitely looked directly at **him**. Everything went a bit swimmy and he leaned back against the wall to steady himself. But then, just as quickly as it happened, Joey got back into the song, closing his eyes as he crooned.

 

“I won’t ask for much this Christmas / I won’t even wish for snow…”

 

It must have been a fluke. Yes.

 

But then it happened again.

 

“No, I’m just gonna keep on waiting / underneath the mistletoe,” Joey winked at him.

 

He **winked**.

 

And with that lyric, that intrusive thought of kissing Joey fluttered to the forefront of his mind, like so many times before. Seto shifted uneasily against the wall. Being tipsy wasn’t helping to derail this train of thought. Glancing around, he found a nearby end-table and discarded his half-finished flute.

 

For the rest of the song, his whole body was tense as he listened to Joey’s voice. He thought that he might be dreaming, but every now and then, he could have sworn Joey’s eyes on him. He barely heard the lyrics now; rather, he only heard the easy tone of Joey’s voice and only saw Joey’s honey-brown eyes on his.

 

When the song ended, there was a roar of applause and Joey sauntered off stage. Seto stayed motionless in thought while his mind did back flips.

 

 _He **was** singing to me._

 

Joey passed by him, shooting him a quick smile before exiting the room. Seto swallowed.

 

 _Wasn’t he?_

 

***

 

Later that night, Seto had the undeniable urge to seek Joey out. It was unlike any urge he’d ever had in the past, which had been namely to provoke the blond for a humorous reaction; this was a completely different situation.

 

Perhaps he was delusional and he had just imagined that the song was dedicated to him. Maybe it was his giant ego getting in the way again. (He’d promised his brother he’d work on that.) Or maybe he had missed something all this time? But most likely, Seto thought, the champagne was getting to him.

 

Through the foggy haze, Seto decided that he **had** to make sure it wasn’t the alcohol or his ego that had imagined it. He had to see if Joey’s body language was the same when he wasn’t singing to a crowd.

 

The alcohol ignored the fact that this idea could potentially create disastrous results.

 

Seto found Joey standing in the door frame between the kitchen and the dining room, with one foot in either room. Thankfully there weren’t very many people here - they were still in the entertainment room. He walked over to Joey, all too aware of his warm face and clammy hands.

 

 _This is probably a bad idea…_

 

Then, Seto noticed something.

 

Mistletoe.

 

Joey was standing under mistletoe, just like in the lyric.

 

And just like that, his heart jumped to his throat.

 

Then, Joey turned his head. He saw Seto… and grinned.

 

Said heart was now clawing it’s way towards his brain, intent on eating it whole. He flushed immediately.

 

 _Stupid champagne…_

 

Joey cocked his head, as if silently questioning to him what was wrong.

 

Seto walked over to him and tried to hide his uneasy nervousness. He pointedly ignored the mistletoe, but was unable to ignore the lips that smiled at him.

 

“What’s up?”

 

He wasn’t sure how to respond to that. For one, he still wasn’t used to not teasing Joey outright, despite the fact that they’d been on decent terms for a few years now. He’d realized at some point that he liked the blond, maybe more than he should. Being nice to Joey was still a bit awkward for him, as much as he wanted to be nice to him - the one person he liked more than anyone. The barbs had died down, but he’s never really crossed the the threshold of outwardly being nice to him

 

For the other, he wasn’t sure how Joey would respond to him.

 

“You… sang well.”

 

Joey gave him another grin. “Thanks! Great party, by the way.”

 

“It was my brother’s idea.”

 

Joey nodded congenially at him. Then, he took in a sharp breath that grew into a giant yawn, his head rolling upwards. His outstretched arms almost brushed against Seto’s chest.

 

Half way through, Joey opened his eyes and stopped.

 

“Oh look! Mistletoe.”

 

Seto cursed silently to himself as his eyes looked up at it as well. Now he couldn’t ignore it or the reason why he’d come out to seek Joey in the first place.

 

As his eyes descended to Joey’s face and he couldn’t stop himself. The alcohol silently egging him on, he stepped towards Joey.

 

In the action that was the most straightforward way of confessing that he could think of, he leaned down ever so slightly and placed a chaste kiss on the other man’s lips.

 

It was tradition after all, wasn’t it?

 

 _That’s what mistletoe is for…_

 

When they broke apart, Seto’s heart was now leaping out of his chest.

 

 _What did I do… I can’t believe I did that._

 

But then, Joey smirked and grabbed Seto’s tie, pulling him close. He leaned in a planted a firm, decisive kiss on his lips.

 

When they broke away again, Seto’s blurred mind almost didn’t catch Joey’s playful tease.

 

“Merry Christmas, dumbass.”


End file.
